


You Make It Feel Like Christmas

by therogueskimo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically just some fluff to lighten up this hell year, Breakups, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers, annual christmas fic, christmas trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therogueskimo/pseuds/therogueskimo
Summary: Louis' boyfriend is coming for Christmas, and Louis has yet to decorate.Harry sells Christmas trees.That is all.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	You Make It Feel Like Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, and Merry Christmas!
> 
> Wow, this year has been a crazy one. I haven't had a whole lot of time to post as I usually do, what with the pandemic and changing jobs four times and moving to another state, but I really wanted to keep up my annual tradition of a Christmas fic on Christmas. This year, I went a little fluffier than I usually do, but I think we could all use a little fluff to take us into a new year.
> 
> I hope you're staying safe and healthy and hopefully finding ways to entertain yourselves if you're stuck at home. I love you all so so much, and thank you for continuing to show your support for myself and other authors in this fandom. We appreciate it more than you know. 
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas [Maggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amomentoflove/pseuds/amomentoflove) and [Chloe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10) who are always willing to help me out, even if it's the night before a fic is due. We all have issues with procrastination, it seems. You guys are the best and my favorite humans. 
> 
> Loads of Love,
> 
> L xx

Louis breathed heavily, his breath rising in a mist before him as he finally reached the top of the steps to his flat. With half-frozen hands, he fumbled for his key and turned the knob, stepping into the warmth. But the temperature was where the warmth stopped. 

Louis could see his neighbor’s Christmas lights reflecting over his wall through the open door behind him, but even as he turned his overhead light on, nothing sparkly or festive looked back at him. He closed the door, leaving the festive decorations behind him and stepping into his bare flat. 

He sighed, putting his bag down and flopping down onto his sofa, not even bothering to take off his hat or jacket. He was so exhausted, he could have fallen asleep right then and there, but he forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his eyes. He still needed to make himself dinner and clean up. As much as he prided himself on having a very clean living area, the last few weeks he had let himself go a little. It just wasn’t the same without Finn.

They hadn’t seen each other in months. Almost half the year, actually. Louis understood that this was how long distance worked sometimes, and he had known what he was getting into when he and Finn had decided to start dating, but it tore at him in ways he hadn’t been prepared for. He liked being close to people, all people. Moving away from his family had been hard, but it had been a smart career move, and at the age of 22, he had thought it was high time he took a chance, and he loved his job. And then he finally found himself with someone that loved him for who he was, all strange quirks included, and then he’d gone as well. He missed Finn. He missed his cuddles, his kisses, his smile after they’d snuck in some morning sex. Every moment with him was all consuming, and yet …

Louis shook his head. He couldn’t get too bogged down in those thoughts. Just because Finn had decided he wasn’t coming to spend Christmas with Louis didn’t mean he had to sit around feeling sorry for himself. He knew that. 

And even so, he hadn’t been able to decorate. It felt wrong to be celebrating when there was no one to celebrate with. So his walls had stayed bare. His door wasn’t framed with twinkle lights. There was no tinsel on the tables or mantel. There were no Christmas candles making the flat smell like pine or apple pie or cinnamon. Instead, there were empty bags of crisps and dirty socks and random items of winter clothing strewn across the three rooms and bathroom. There was a pile of dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, growing with every passing day. It was a bit of a depression den, if Louis was honest with himself. 

After another few minutes of wallowing, Louis dragged himself to his feet and pulled a pot noodle out of a cabinet, flicking on the kettle as he walked by. He ran a hand through his hair, taking his hat off with the movement, and looked around as his phone started to buzz across the small kitchen table.

He almost ignored it, but when he saw Finn’s name, he fumbled to pick, up almost sending his phone flying across the room. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Louis.”

Louis sighed, feeling a sudden lightness in his chest at Finn’s voice. “How are you?”

“Good, babe, and you?”

Louis tucked the phone between his ear and his shoulder, carefully filling the snack with boiling water. “Oh, you know, just got home from work, making some food. The usual.”

Finn chuckled on the other end of the line. “Sounds like it. Hey, I had an idea, and I think you’ll like it - what if I could make it for Christmas after all?”

It was like suddenly all air was gone from the room. Louis felt elated, completely ecstatic. Finn wanted to come. Louis would get to hug his boyfriend. He’d finally caught onto the fact that Louis needed that closeness more than once a year. He could hardly believe it. It was a Christmas miracle.

“Lou? You still there, love?”

“Yeah, yeah, m’here. I would … love that, actually. When were you thinking?

“I should be there around noon on the 24th - just in time to celebrate your birthday too. What do you think?”

Louis nodded excitedly before remembering that Finn couldn’t actually see him. “That sounds brilliant, love.” He glanced over at his pot noodle, which was looking a little stodgy now, and swore under his breath. “Shit, I’ve got to go. Food disaster. I’ll see you in a few days then?”

“Yeah, perfect! Love you, Lou.”

“Love you too, Finn.”

Louis hung up and grabbed a spoon from the drawer, stirring the noodles around, trying to rescue it. It seemed all wasn’t lost, and Louis ripped open the little sachet of sauce, drizzling it over the top to finish off his meal. The huge smile on his face since Finn’s call moments ago was slowly slipping away as his excitement gave way to pure terror. His flat looked like the Grinch had robbed it and left his rubbish behind. Louis didn’t even have a tree or anything. And yet he had less than 48 hours to get this place ready for Finn. Suddenly, he was no longer tired. 

He gobbled down the slightly soggy pot noodles in record time and then, motivated by his need to make this place perfect for Finn, began to clean. First went the dishes - he scrubbed them until they sparkled and then put them all away into their respective cabinets. Next, he gathered every piece of rubbish laying around and tossed it into the bin in the kitchen, which he then emptied, despite the cold rain now drizzling outside. 

Once all of his clothes had been shoved into his washing machine and turned onto a quick wash, he made his way to the hall cupboard, where he kept boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations - Christmas was his favorite holiday, after all, and now that his Christmas spirit had returned, he wanted to make sure he had absolutely everything out and ready to go. 

He finally fell back onto the sofa, surrounded by open boxes of decorations, spilling sparkly garlands and knots of lights and knick-knacks over the edges and onto the floor. He was exhausted at this point. But at least his flat was clean. He would do the decorations tomorrow. He was in a rush, certainly, but he knew his decorating skills were severely compromised by fatigue, and this had to be perfect. It was for Finn, after all. And Finn deserved the best for giving Louis the best Christmas present ever. 

With that satisfaction settled in his mind, Louis stumbled through his nightly routine and fell face first into his bed, pulling Finn’s sweater, which had long lost his scent but still comforted Louis, into his arms and curling onto his side. Sleep came quickly, filling his mind with dreams of Finn’s surprise when he saw what Louis had done for him. 

↟

↞ ✧ ↠

↡

Louis woke barely four hours after he’d finally gone to bed, too excited to continue decorating to entertain the idea of a good night’s sleep. 

He started with emptying the boxes and organizing everything in the room it would eventually be in, and then went to work. By the time the sun had risen high enough to cast its weak glow through the windows of his flat, Louis was sweating and covered in glitter, but happier than he’d been in a long time. Every room in his flat looked like Christmas had exploded in it, and the scent of his pine candle was just starting to permeate the rooms. 

Louis grinned, thinking of all the things he now had to wrap to put under his tree, even if he’d just be sending the gifts to his family anyway. 

He felt his eyes grow wide and move immediately to the corner where he usually put up his tree. The tree stand was there, empty and waiting. 

He’d forgotten about the tree. 

All of his hard work and relief was washed away as terror set in. It was the day before Christmas Eve - there was no way that any tree farm would still be open, let alone have half decent trees. He considered momentarily running to the shops and getting a fake one, but he pushed the thought away immediately. It was real or nothing - that’s how his family had always done it, and he wasn’t about to change his ways now. He had tradition to uphold. 

Not even bothering to eat anything even though his stomach was growling, he grabbed his jacket, threw on a pair of shoes, and flew out the door, just barely getting the key out of the lock before sprinting down the stairs. 

His car was freezing - not even the sun’s pathetic attempt at shining could take away the chill of London in winter. He shivered his way through several red lights, following the directions on his GPS to Tinsel Tree Farm, the closest place selling trees.

As it came into view, Louis’ heart dropped. There were only three or four trees already cut, and none of them looked as grand as the idea he’d had in his head since the night before. But he didn’t have a choice. It was this or nothing, and he absolutely couldn’t go without a tree, especially this year. 

Parking his car at the side of the small building, he pulled his coat around him and stepped out into the bitter wind. The more trees he passed, the worse he felt. The needles were falling in clumps to the ground, already turning brown, and the branches were patchy at best. Even with his superior decorating skills, he couldn’t make much out of these options. And just when he’d thought he had everything figured out …

“Can I help you?”

Louis jumped, startled at the deep voice, and turned. A young man stood there, probably about his age. His dark curly hair was tucked into a winter hat with a bauble on top, and he was wearing a bright pink scarf tucked neatly into the collar of his jacket. His eyes were a startling green, and seemed to stare right into Louis’ soul. He felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach and looked quickly at the ground, trying to gain composure before offering an answer. 

“I, uhh …”

The man threw his hands up, looking a bit abashed. “Sorry, mate. Didn’t meant to scare you. You just looked a bit … defeated?”

Louis chanced another glance at the man’s face. There was something about him that was extremely captivating. Maybe it was the way his face still held some of his boyhood, or the way a reddish flush was rising high on his cheekbones. He didn’t really know. And yet, he found himself compelled to answer. 

“I’m kind of in a bind … you see, my boyfriend is coming to town for Christmas - he wasn’t going to, of course, but you know how it is, things change. So he’s visiting and I hadn’t decorated for Christmas because it was going to be just me, and I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. And then he called last night and I realized I didn’t have a tree, and this was the closest place to get one, but I just don’t see one that will impress him, and I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

Louis took a deep breath, finally able to shut himself up. The guy’s face looked a little shocked as he took in all of Louis’ rambling, but then he grinned.

“You’ve definitely come to the right place. I know it doesn’t look like much, but Tinsel Tree Farm is my pride and joy, and I always make sure to get everyone the tree of their dreams.” He held out his hand. “I’m Harry, by the way.”

Louis shook it, feeling color rise to his cheeks as their hands met. “Louis.”

He trailed behind Harry as he started to walk away, talking about the different types of trees they usually sold and what the benefits were of each. Louis really had been in a hurry, but something kept him silently following, drinking in every word. He noticed Harry’s voice rise slightly as he spoke certain words, taking it from a deep rumble to a pleasant hum.

Louis shook himself. What was he _thinking_? This was no one - just the Christmas Tree guy. Louis’ very fit boyfriend was going to be here in less than a day. That was the whole reason he was here in the first place. He was losing it, for sure. 

“Louis?”

Louis jumped and almost ran right into Harry. He backed up hastily, looking up at the man. His eyes really were beautiful …

“I was just wondering if you’d thought about what type of tree you wanted?” Harry asked slowly, and it took Louis a moment to collect himself. 

“Umm … not really. I like everything you said, but I just … I need something that will make my flat feel like Christmas - like home.”

Harry’s smile was warm, and Louis swallowed, trying not to notice. “I know the feeling. It’s hard being away from family for Christmas, and when they actually want to spend the time with you, you want it to be perfect.”

Louis nodded, and Harry held out his hand. Louis hesitated only a moment before taking it and letting Harry lead him to the small wooden shack where Louis supposed Harry spent his time when he wasn’t being an adorable tree salesman. 

“I know we haven't got much left, but I was saving this one tree for something special. And I think that special something is your Christmas.”

They entered the shack and Louis had to contain his gasp. There, standing in the corner already wrapped and looking as pristine as trees could get, was a beautiful green tree. Not a single needle was out of place, and the branches looked full and robust. 

“Harry, this is … it’s perfect. How did you know …” Louis turned to Harry, letting himself look at Harry fully for the first time. The tree was a good foot or so taller than Harry, but he looked large next to it. Imposing, almost. 

“To be honest, I didn’t. But I always pull one of our best trees near the end of the season for that one person who comes running in at the last minute. No one deserves one of those shitty trees out there! And yeah, sure, some people are just lazy or have traditions, but there is always one family that I like to help out - you know, in the spirit of Christmas and all.” Harry grinned and hefted the tree onto one shoulder, his hair catching on some of the branches. He grinned at Louis. “This one’s on the house.”

Louis shook his head. “No, I can’t … this is your business, come on. Let me pay you. I’ve got thirty quid on me, I …”

But Harry shook his head. “No, seriously. I mean it. You take it. It’s going to a good home for a good cause - a family Christmas. That’s all I want for these trees.”

Louis cocked his head, staring at him. “You really love your job, don’t you?” He didn’t mean it in a bad way, of course, but it came off that way, and he was quick to amend. “I don’t mean it badly, I just … the way you talk about it, the way you’re giving me this gorgeous tree for free, it’s … nice, to see someone who cares a great deal about something.”

Harry’s smile only grew, and together, they made their way to Louis’ car, where Harry took his time tying it to the top. Louis stood back, watching him work, and he was so engrossed that he didn’t realize his phone was ringing until it started up a second time. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Finn’s name on the screen. 

“Hey, love!”

“Hi, Lou. You ready to see me tomorrow?”

Louis grinned idiotically. “Yeah, for sure. Just making sure I’ve got enough food and bits for your visit. I’m thinking some chicken, maybe a casserole, lots of pudding and cookies, the works. I’m so excited to see you.”

“Yeah, me too. Listen, could you possibly get some vegan stuff? I’m trying a new thing and I just want to keep at it, you know?”

“Uh, yeah, sure, babe. Whatever you’d like, I’ll have for you,” Louis responded, but inside, he was completely thrown. How had he not known that Finn was a vegan? 

Louis looked up and saw Harry standing next to the car, obviously done with the tree, and he remembered what he was doing. “Hey, listen, I’ve got to go. Running a few errands at the mo. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yep. Bye!”

Louis hung up and focused his attention back on Harry, who was speaking. 

“You’re all set. Just use some scissors to cut the twine and you should be good to go!”

“Thank you, so much. You don’t know what this means to me …” Louis stuttered, trying to find the right words. “I’m so grateful.”

Harry’s smile must have been permanent because there it was again, bright and beautiful. “Not a problem at all. I hope you and your boyfriend,” he gestured at the phone in Louis’ hand, “have an amazing Christmas.”

“You too. And thanks again!”

Louis climbed back into his car, his eyes following Harry as he disappeared back into the small shack. He let out the longest sigh of his life and leaned his head against the steering wheel. He hadn’t felt something like that since the early days with Finn. Finn, who was his boyfriend. Finn, who was a vegan and Louis hadn’t known. Finn, who made him laugh and gave the best hugs and had a fantastic cock. 

Pushing Harry the Christmas Tree man from his mind completely, Louis turned the car over and drove away, his mind only on the tree that would, in a few short hours, be decorated and ready to go. He was determined to make this year the best Christmas ever, and he was just about there.

All that was missing was Finn in his arms. And that would happen soon enough. 

  
  


↟

↞ ✧ ↠

↡

Louis had run around his flat all day pulling ornaments from the strangest hiding places, trimming the tree until it stood in the corner, tall and proud and full, covered in twinkling lights and glittering ornaments and surrounded at the bottom by a beautiful tree skirt that Louis’ mum had made for him when he’d moved out. The few presents he’d managed to gather up and wrap were nestled underneath. Louis had flopped into bed, exhausted but extremely pleased with himself. 

He’d done it. Somehow or another, he’d managed to pull off Christmas in less than two days. And he just knew that Finn was going to love it. And it was all thanks to Harry. 

Harry. 

Louis rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Harry was … something else. Louis had never met anyone like him before. His joy was infectious. His smile was bright. His eyes held a kindness that Louis was sure extended to more than just a crazed last minute Christmas tree shopper. And yet, of all the people Harry could have picked to help this year, he’d chosen Louis. 

Louis’ heart warmed at the thought. Harry’s insistence to help him had completely changed his mood. He’d been excited before, but it had been completely overshadowed by the stress of making this holiday perfect for Finn. And then Harry had appeared, rosy-cheeked and beautiful, like an angel sent from the heavens to get Louis out of his bind. 

He really was beautiful, Louis thought, but as he went to chastise himself for thinking such things, he stopped. He was fully allowed to appreciate the beauty of other men without berating himself. The minor physical attraction he’d had for Harry didn’t cancel out his love for Finn. 

Louis had closed his eyes then, allowing himself to fall into a half sleep, and there, he let his mind wander to the boy with green eyes and a heart of gold. 

  
  


But that was last night, and this was the next afternoon. Louis had tried and failed - multiple times - to make some pastries for Finn, but he was useless in the kitchen, and the magic of Christmas didn’t seem to extend to his baking abilities. He’d just have to run to the bakery quickly before Finn texted that he was almost there. 

Bundling up in his jean jacket and a random scarf, he hurried down the street and around the corner to his favorite local bakery, the sun already low in the sky as evening set in! Louis smiled - he loved Christmas Eve. It was quite possibly his favorite day of the year, and with the bitter chill in the air, he thought maybe, just this once, he’d get to see snow on Christmas. 

The bakery was crowded and stuffy, but a wonderful reprieve from the cold outside. The owners had decorated - there were strands of garland and lights hanging from every window and over every table. Even the cases had stickers on the glass, making the entire room feel festive. 

Louis took in a deep breath, his nose filled with the scents of fresh bread and chocolate and fruit preserves. He grinned and found the end of the line, but someone shoved into him, trying to leave, and sent him flying into the person in front of him. 

“Oh, god, I’m so sorry, mate, I … Harry?”?

“Louis!” Harry smiled, and this time, Louis noticed two dimples leaving craters in his cheeks. His face felt hot. “How are you?”

“Fine, thanks, and you?”

Louis couldn’t help noticing how different Harry looked when he wasn’t wearing his tree-selling outfit. His legs were wrapped in tight jeans, accentuating every single muscle in them, and the thick sweater on his upper half was a soft cream, contrasting beautifully with his dark hair, which was tucked into a hat. His smile was radiant, and Louis found himself smiling back. 

“I’m just great. Going to pick up some pastries for my mum and sister. They had a bit of a kitchen mishap. Is your boyfriend here yet?”

Louis shook his head. “No, not yet. He said he’d be a bit later than planned, and as it turns out, I can’t bake for shit, so here I am.”

Harry laughed, the sound sending sparks right down to Louis’ toes. “Well, I am really excited for you. How does the tree look?”

“It’s perfect, actually. Thank you again for that, by the way. You pretty much saved the whole thing.” Louis tried not to blush as Harry’s eyes bored into his. 

“I’m sure you would have given him a great Christmas even without my help,” Harry said softly, and he looked ready to say more, but it was his turn at the counter, and he turned away. 

Louis let out a breath, not realizing that he’d been holding it in. What was happening to him? This wasn’t supposed to be how it went. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling these things. He should have been focusing on what Finn might like to have from the bakery, not the sparkle in Harry’s eyes. He shook his head at himself, pinching his own arm hard enough to leave a bruise. 

He walked up to the counter and began to order, choosing carefully, as he knew Finn wanted something vegan. Luckily, he’d been coming to this bakery for many years, and they accommodated everyone, so they had a few of Finn’s favorites completely ready for him. 

As he made it to the till, he turned just in time to see Harry leaving. But to his surprise, Harry looked over his shoulder and waved at Louis, his ever present smile intact. 

“Merry Christmas, Louis.”

“Merry Christmas, Harry,” Louis called back, handing over his money and turning back to the till. Only when he was almost home did he realize that he was still smiling. 

  
  


↟

↞ ✧ ↠

↡

It was dark now, but the lights on the tree and around his flat lit the rooms up in a soft yellow glow. Louis sat with his mug of coffee and the pastries, all set up in a beautiful array across his sitting room table. The telly had been playing a Christmas music station for the last couple hours, but while it had started off as pleasant and relaxing, it was now just a reminder that Finn still wasn’t there. 

Louis hadn’t so much as heard from him since late the night before. No texts, no calls, nothing. When Louis had tried to call him, it had gone straight to voicemail, and the longer he sat here, the more worried he got. What if something bad had happened? They didn’t live close enough for Louis to be on his list of emergency contacts. 

It was nearing 11pm, and Louis had had about one and a half sips of his coffee, so naturally, when his phone rang, he nearly upended the full cup in his haste to answer Finn’s call.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Louis.”

Louis let out a shaky laugh, almost exhausted now that his fear had left him. “Finn, thank fucking god, I thought you’d gone and died on me.”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Finn said with a laugh. 

“So, how far away are you? I can reheat the pastries and get some take out. I think one place is still open.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not coming.”

Louis’ whole world seemed to stop moving. There was no oxygen. There was no light. There was nothing. Just the steadily rising beating of his heart in his ears. “Wh-what?”

“Yeah, got tied up with some friends - they had this huge Christmas Eve party and begged me to come, so I did.”

“You … but you already had plans with me? You said you were coming?”

Louis was so confused, and his chest suddenly had this unbearable ache in it, like someone had taken out a piece of his heart. 

“It’s no big deal! I’ll just find some time in a few months or so, and we can see each other then.”

“But I … I decorated. I got a tree and food and … I was so ready for you to be here. And you bailed on me for a party?”

“Louis, come on, don’t be like this.”

But Louis snapped. He hadn’t realized how much resentment he’d held inside for Finn - Finn not coming to see him ever and making Louis drive to him. Finn always wanting to get straight to sex and not wanting to talk or just be with him. Finn canceling on him again and again with no explanation, leaving Louis wondering if his boyfriend was even alive. This was the last straw. 

“No, Finn. I get to be like this. You never want to spend time with me. I asked you to come spend Christmas with me months ago, and you finally decide to actually do it and then you go to a party instead? And you don’t even call me? What kind of relationship do we have where you can’t even call to tell me you’re bailing? What the fuck is that about?”

“Louis, I …”

“NO. I’m done dealing with your bullshit excuses. All I have ever asked of you is that we see each other as often as we can. That we take time to spend with each other and our families and be in a proper relationship, even at a distance. But you don’t seem to give a shit about me or our relationship, so congratulations, you don’t have to worry about it anymore.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Finn asked. He didn’t even sound upset, which just made Louis angrier. 

“Yes, you fucking piece of shit. We’re done. Don’t contact me.”

There was a beat of silence, and Louis could at last hear the music thumping in the background and the voices surrounding Finn. Finn was laughing now, saying something half-discernable to his friends, and they were laughing too. Louis hung up and slammed his phone down on the table, tears spilling from his eyes. 

He should have seen it coming. When had Finn ever actually made time for them to be together? Never. It was always Louis asking, always Louis driving, always Louis making the effort. He didn’t need someone like Finn in his life. Not anymore. 

He sat there for a few minutes, allowing himself to cry, and then he pulled one of the pastries towards him, pulling a lighter from a drawer on the side table and lighting the candle on top of it. Quietly, and alone, he blew out the candle. 

“Happy fucking birthday to me, I guess,” he whispered to himself, leaving everything where it was as he stood up and walked to his bedroom. He really just wanted to sleep right now. 

↟

↞ ✧ ↠

↡

Louis sat on the floor of his sitting room, staring around him at the mess he’d managed to create in the last few days. He knew he had to clean up. He knew he had to take all of the decorations down and put the tree out and maybe wipe everything down with a cloth, but he couldn’t bring himself to get up off the floor. 

Finn hadn’t tried to call him since Christmas Eve, which Louis was grateful for, but he thought maybe Finn would have at least attempted to fight for them, but in the end, he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t. 

Louis just felt so defeated. Even though he’d been the one to finally end it, he felt worse than he had all year, and his flat clearly represented that. He just wanted to curl up with a blanket and watch shit TV all day and not worry about whether he had to eat or drink or clean. 

His stomach rumbled and he groaned, knowing that he’d have to at least get up and make it to the kitchen. He stumbled to his feet and sloped into the kitchen, but when he opened his cabinet to get another pot noodle, he found it empty. He searched the other cabinets and the fridge and even the pantry. He was basically bone dry in the food department. Groaning to himself, he headed to his room to pull on some shoes and a beanie. After not showering for a few days, his hair was looking rather rough, and now that he had to go out, he didn’t need people staring. 

As he wandered slowly down the streets, he suddenly had a craving for fish and chips. It had been his comfort meal at home - his mum had made it for him when he won a football match, and when he first kissed a girl, and when he’d told her he was gay and would rather kiss boys. While nothing would taste as good as hers, it was the idea that would surely satisfy his craving, and maybe give him the motivation to get his head on straight as they headed towards a new year. 

When he got to the local fish and chip shop, there was no one else in line. That was a relief. Even with the hat on, he looked like he hadn’t seen the light of day for weeks, which, to be fair, was almost true. He walked up to the counter and rang the small bell, keeping his head low.

“H, get your ass out there!” someone yelled from the back, and there was some stumbling and what sounded like a cascade of cups hitting the floor. 

“I’ll get that in a mo,” called a familiar voice, and when Louis looked up, there was Harry, making his way clumsily through the swinging door. His face lit up when he saw Louis, and Louis attempted to give him a smile in return. 

“Louis! How did you know I worked here?”

“I … didn’t, actually. Just needed something to eat, and I was craving this.” His voice came out gravelly and low, and Harry’s brow furrowed. 

“You alright?”

Lous just nodded, and Harry’s smile returned. “What can I get for ya, then?”

“Just a regular, thanks.”

They were quiet for a moment as Harry wrote it down and called it back to the kitchen, and then he rung him up. 

“Oh, hey, how did Christmas go with your boyfriend? Did he like the tree?” Harry asked as Louis handed over his money. Louis’ hand shook, and he dropped the money into Harry’s hand, shoving his own into his pocket. 

“Umm …”

Harry stared at him, the money momentarily forgotten. “What? Did he not like the tree? Did I say something?”

Louis just shook his head. “I, uh … well, he didn’t show, actually. And I may or may not have dumped him.”

Saying it out loud made it suddenly that much more real, and he felt tears burning behind his eyes. He blinked them back, but Harry’s sad face wasn’t helping. 

“Oh, Louis. I’m so sorry. You … you deserved better than that, I can’t believe him. What a fucking prick.”

Louis let out a sharp laugh at that, not expecting to like hearing Harry swear, especially while working, and Harry smiled again. 

“Is there anything I can do?”

“Nah. It was time, I guess. I just didn’t think I would have to spend my birthday alone, and he ditched me, so …”

“It was your birthday? On Christmas Eve? And he ditched you?” Harry sounded outraged, and though Louis found it to be a bit of a turn on, he just waved his hand. 

“Yeah, but it’s over and done. I just had to get out of the flat - it’s kind of a mess. Couldn’t bring myself to take everything down. Makes it real, you know?”

Harry nodded sympathetically and pulled Louis’ order from the window, all neatly wrapped in a bag. “Well, if you want some help clearing it all out, I can come over and do it with you.” He paused, his face screwing up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like … that came out weird. I just meant … I’ll help you, if you want.”

Louis found himself genuinely smiling for the first time in days. Now that Finn was no longer on his mind, his little bursts of feelings for Harry could exist without repression, and Harry made him want to smile all the time. 

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind. I live around the corner a few streets away. I can give you the address …”

“No worries, I’ll just come with you. My shift’s over, anyway.”

Louis just stared as Harry stripped off his apron and hat and tossed them through the window. He heard a muffled grunt from the other side and almost laughed. Harry grabbed his bag from under the counter and slung it over his shoulder before sliding around the counter and standing ready to go.

“Lead the way!”

And so Louis did. Harry made small talk on their walk, and Louis was grateful for it. He’d had enough silence the last few days to last a lifetime, and Harry’s voice was very soothing. 

When they finally ascended the stairs and reached his door, Louis felt suddenly self-conscious. He turned to Harry. “I, uh … haven’t exactly been taking the best care of the place, or myself. It’s a bit of a mess, not gonna lie.”

Harry just shrugged. “I came to help and that’s what I’m going to do, no matter how bad it might seem to be to you. I’m here.” He put a hand on Louis’ shoulder, and Louis felt that touch through his entire body. He unlocked the door and led Harry inside, flicking on the lights.  
  


It looked far worse than he remembered it being just an hour ago, but Harry didn’t even blink. In fact, he took his shoes off and walked right in, surveying the damage with a calculating look. 

“Alright, here’s the plan. I’ll get started here. You seem like you could use a nice hot shower. That always makes me feel better. And when you’re done, we’ll get to work on the decorations, yeah?”

Louis just nodded silently, showed Harry where things were that he might need, and headed off to the bathroom. 

↟

↞ ✧ ↠

↡

  
  


Harry had been right - a hot shower was exactly what he needed. When he stepped out from under the water, his skin was tinged pink and he felt clean in mind and in body. He threw on some comfortable clothes that were clean and then set about throwing all his dirty laundry in a basket for washing later. When he entered his main room, he could have passed out.

All the rubbish was gone, now sitting in bags by the door. The table was wiped down and pristine, and soft instrumental music was playing from the telly. Harry was sitting on the couch, counting the number of containers he had and writing down lists on scrap pieces of paper. He looked up as Louis approached. 

“Hey, you look like you’re feeling a bit better.”

“Yeah, thanks. You did all that while I was in the shower?” Louis asked, astounded. 

Harry nodded with a laugh. “It’s one of my many talents. I like to clean and I like to organize.”

“Very Monica of you,” Louis mumbled, and Harry chuckled. 

“You know your Friends references - I’m impressed.”

Louis just smiled and sat down next to Harry, feeling their closeness with every particle of his being. He felt his cheeks flaming and he cleared his throat. “So, what’s going on here?”

“Oh, I’m just labeling your boxes. I have a feeling you just kind of threw things in here willy nilly after each year, right?” Harry turned to look at him, and Louis had the sudden urge to kiss him right then and there. He resisted, but barely. 

“Guilty.”

“Well, this will help. When we take stuff down, we put it in the appropriate box, and you’ll be ready for next year.” Harry paused in his writing, suddenly looking sheepish. “Is that … okay with you?”

Louis smiled. “Yeah, Harry. It’s definitely alright. Thank you for this.”

Harry just nodded and finished up taping his lists to each box. “Okay. Let’s get started. What do you say we do the mantle first?”

They spent the next several hours taking down lights and garland and little figurines and gathering up Christmas pillows. Each box had its list, and Louis only got it wrong every time he put something away. But Harry didn’t seem to mind. In fact, it made him laugh, and Louis happened to quite like that sound. 

When they reached the tree, Louis looked over at Harry, who was looking at it, his eyes soft. 

“It really was a nice tree, wasn’t it?” he said quietly, and Louis reached out to touch his arm.

“It was the best tree. And I think it lived up to its potential, don’t you?”

Harry looked down at him, puzzled. “How so?”

“Well, it … brought me you, didn’t it?”

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, and as Harry’s cheeks pinked up, Louis could feel the embarrassment on his own face. They just stood there for a minute, staring at each other, before Louis grabbed an ornament just for something to do. That seemed to kick Harry back into gear, because they had the tree completely de-decorated in under an hour. All the ornaments were in their own box, a far better system than Louis had had in years past. 

When they had finally taken the tree out and were settled back in Louis’ kitchen, drinking tea, Louis felt relaxed. He hadn’t truly realized how much everything had been weighing on him. And now he was free of it. And Harry was sitting across from him, sipping his tea slowly and looking around with his beautiful eyes, drinking everything in. 

“Well, I guess I’d better be off …” Harry said eventually, setting his now empty cup on the table. Louis nodded, but every other part of him was protesting. He didn’t want Harry to leave. He wanted him to stay. He wanted to cuddle him in front of some shitty Christmas movie and make fun of the couple for not getting together. He wanted to make him breakfast. He wanted to see how Harry looked waking up in the morning, all messy hair and bleary eyes. He wanted everything. 

But he couldn’t have it. Harry would never want those things. And Louis should be giving his breakup a little more time to fester, shouldn’t he?

But despite the war raging in his mind, he stood and walked with Harry to his front door, opening it for him and handing Harry his hat. 

“Thank you. For everything. You … you’re one of the kindest people I’ve ever met, and I … I hope we can see each other again,” Louis said as Harry wound his scarf around his neck. Harry’s cheeks were pink as he responded. 

“I hope so as well. Don’t worry about it, it was actually fun for me, helping you.”

They stood there awkwardly, not knowing what else to say or do. Louis wanted to kiss him. But he shouldn’t. He wouldn’t. He would let him go.

“I, uh … I’m kind of a hug person? I hug everyone, so I … would love to just give you a hug?” Harry held out his arms as he said this, and Louis didn’t hesitate for a second, pulling Harry close to him. His head nestled perfectly into Harry’s neck, and he sighed, feeling completely at home in Harry’s arms. As he pulled away, he looked up, and a smile crept onto his face. Harry looked up too, and then back down at Louis, breathless. 

“Looks like we missed a decoration,” he whispered, his gaze almost hazy. Louis didn’t bother responding with words, and instead leaned up the extra inch to press their lips together. 

It was as if Louis had been waiting his entire life for this moment. His eyes were closed, but he could see a thousand colors. His whole body leaned into Harry, wanting, needing to be closer to him. He could feel Harry’s hands on his waist, pulling him closer but holding him gently, and everywhere a finger touched was fire. It was as if the Christmas spirit that had been torn from him when Finn didn’t show had just returned. Harry felt like Christmas. 

It was over in two breathless seconds, but to Louis, it felt like a lifetime. Even so, he was breathing harder than usual, and Harry’s wide green eyes were staring down at him. 

“Wow, that was …”

“Yeah …”

They both laughed, pressing their foreheads together, and in that moment, Louis knew that this disaster of a Christmas was just the beginning of something really beautiful. 

“You wouldn’t happen to be around for New Year’s, would you?” Louis asked, his lips mere inches from Harry’s. Harry shook his head. 

“Visiting my mum and sister …”

Louis shrugged. “I guess we’ll just have to make up for it, won’t we?”

Harry’s laugh made Louis feel warm. 

“Of course. Is now an option?”

It was Louis’ turn to laugh, and he went with Harry’s guiding hand, kissing him once more. 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments or kudos, they are greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
